Too Drunk to Function
by Rina De Wolffe
Summary: Written for an anonymous challange, trying RP Generator. "Max and Chloe go to a bar. Chloe gets too drunk and Max has to take them home."
Max already knows letting Chloe teach her how to drink is a terrible idea. But the punk was so persistent, so why not? She can't resist her puppy eyes anyway. But the brunette insists on going to a bar nearby. If everything else fails, at least they don't have to walk through the whole town. The photographer chooses an empty box and takes place. Even though it's Friday, only a couple of people decided to have their time in the bar. The bluenette places a bottle of beer in front of Max.

"Rule number one: know your limits. Beer for a starter. I'll take a vodka shot for myself, too."

"Do you know your limits?" she chuckles as she takes a sip of her beer.

"I do, but I don't care. Spirits are for the faster effect. Rule number two: never mix spirits."

"I'll stick to this bottle of beer, thanks a lot."

"You may. Do you know how to chug a beer?"

"I don't want to…"

"Let me demonstrate." she grins, takes a deep breath and chugs her beer in seconds.

"Really impressive."

"The only thing I hate about beer…" she burps loud "Carbonization. I'm getting the next round."

"Oh nice!" she yells after her "That's how you teach me how to drink? Pushing yourself off?"

"I have to demonstrate somehow." she grins when sits back with another bottle of beer and two shots of vodka.

"I'm not drinking that."

"It's not for you, it's for me, dumbass! Rule number three: the faster you drink, the sooner you get drunk. Cheers!" she swallows a shot.

"Noice…" she mumbles, taking another sip "You'll be totally wasted by the time I finish this single beer."

"Amen to that!" she takes the other shot "Rule number four: sweet shit makes you vomit. Or at least, that's my experience."

"I don't want to hear about your drunken adventures, Chloe."

"Remember what I told about you about limits?"

"That I should know my limits?"

"Yeah. You have to experience what type of drunk you are. The one who cries, the one who turns into a party animal, the one who gets three shots and throws up, the one who can't remember anything… There are so many types of drunks."

"What type of drunk are you?"

"I'm the one who can't stop laughing."

"Whoa, I can't wait to see that."

"Soon enough, soon enough…" she grins.

The bluenette has two more shots and looks totally wasted now. She's about to order one more round but the barista will not give her anymore. Chloe loses her temper soon and yells through her slur. Max stands up with a sigh and grabs her arm, pulling her gently. They're definitely done with this lesson. The punk is persistent though and tries to get at least one last beer but the photographer don't want trouble. She grits her teeth and pulls Chloe out of the bar. She can hardly stand. The brunette wraps an arm around her waist.

"I'd really love to kill you right now." she huffs.

"I'm not that bad, I've been worst, trust me!" she giggles.

"I don't even want to hear about it."

"Come on, sing with me! _This fear has me chilled down to the bone, And I have been haunted by these things I still have left to saaay…"_

"Just shut up."

"You're really cute! Come on! _If I was to die tonight, Would it tear you apart? Would you yell it from the rooftops down? Until it's over, and you're older…"_

"You're gonna die tonight if you don't shut up."

"Come on! Would it tear you apart?"

"Of course dumbass…"

"And we may make it to Rise Above Fest next year!"

"Do you think anything else besides raving?"

"Sometimes I think about you." she giggles.

"Okay, seriously, shut up!"

The bluenette chuckles once again but remains silent until they reach the house. She rests her head on the door, shoving her left hand into her pocket.

"My mother's gonna kill me if she catches us."

"Us? You're wasted, not me!"

"Well, I could use a hand!" she giggles again.

The brunette gets the keys with a sigh and supports the punk on the stairs, then sits her on her bed.

"You'll be fine, right?"

"Don't leave me alone, Max! Come on! I should…" she chuckles "help me with my boots at least!"

"I'm gonna be drunk next time…" she mumbles as she kneels in front of the bluenette and takes off her boots.

"And now, the pants!"

"I'm out of here!"

"Aw, come on, Maxie!" she pulls her pants halfway off but struggles then.

"You're sick…" she pulls off her pants and shakes her head.

"Seriously, don't leave me here like this."

"Fine." she sits next to Chloe "What else could we do now?"

"Max…" she sighs.

"What?"

"I like you."

"I like you, too…"

"No." she shakes her head "I _like you_ like you."

"Oh my Dog, vodka makes you say that!"

"No, no…" she gently takes her hand "I'm just a fucking coward when I'm sober."

"You should drink more then." she grins.

"Can I… kiss you?"

"Yes."

The bluenette gently cups Max's face. She leans closer slowly and kisses her on the lips softly. She licks her bottom lip, asking for permission but the photographer pushes her away.

"No way we're going any further until you sober up."

"Okay." she sighs "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"What?"

"Hold me tight tonight."

"You're full of surprises. Okay." she puts off her pants and lies in bed "Come here, punk."

"Thanks. And I hope you're staying for tomorrow's lesson."

"What's tomorrow's lesson?"

"How to survive a hangover…"


End file.
